baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Storekeep (southeast Baldur's Gate)
|allegiance = Neutral |temporary = |missable = |required_chapter = Five |required_other = |area = |organization = |relationships = |romance = |conflict = |pair = |quests = |level = 1 |hit_points = 1 |xp_value = 15 |strength = 9 |dexterity = 9 |constitution = 9 |intelligence = 9 |wisdom = 9 |charisma = 9 |total_scores = 54 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = 20 |racial_enemy = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 7 |recovery_time = 60 |natural_ac = 10 |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = 16 |s_v_wand = 17 |s_v_polymorph = 18 |s_v_breath = 20 |s_v_spell = 19 |fire = |cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |magical_fire = |magical_cold = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |open_locks = |pick_pockets = |stealth = |move_silently = |hide_in_shadows = |find_traps = |set_traps = |detect_illusion = |spells = |special_abilities = |extra_abilities = |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = SHOUT |class_script = SHOP06 |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = |gold = 0 |items = None |exclusive_equipment = |reputation_kill = |reputation_join = |reputation_leave = |voice_actor = |creature_code = SHOP06 |store_code = STO1320 |animation = 46080 |color_metal = Gray |color_minor = Dark Dirty Yellow |color_major = Dark Gray |color_skin = Pure Gold |color_leather = Rhubarb |color_armor = Dark Moldy Green |color_hair = Medium Silver }} Living next to an alleged necromancer in southeast Baldur's Gate, this innocent and true neutral male human storekeep operates a General Store for potions in the original Baldur's Gate, while having become an armor and weapons dealer in the Enhanced Edition, now advertising his Shop on maps of the city. Background With a couple weapons and also potions being at display in his Shop, the storekeep – unarmed himself and with no gold in his pockets – is on his feet all day long to trade. He trusts in the authority of the Flaming Fist to guard his small establishment and will call the guards as soon as he notices the display is touched. Involvement : The following information is about this storekeep's Shop in the Enhanced Edition – for his General Store in the '''original game', see Potion Shop '' The storekeep offers a wide range of standard weapons and armor – with nothing specific of note, however. His prices are average: one and a half of the ware's base value; as is the offered gold when selling items to him: only the half of what weapons, armor, accessories and jewelry are actually worth, with a depreciation rate of five percent on top; see below for a detailed list of what can be divested. The storekeep is able to identify all magical items and will do so for the usual rate of one hundred gp. Rogues can try to steal from his shop, which requires a skill of ten; if that fails, the storekeep will call a Flaming Fist Enforcer who, together with two colleagues, will come and try to arrest the party. General Store Combat Attacking the neutrally alleged and innocent storekeep will decrease the party's reputation unless already "dispised" and at a level of 1. He isn't really able to defend himself and will go down with the first hit on him. He doesn't drop anything, and access to his store will be lost. Trying to steal from the shop or looking into the shelves or the bag, if not unnoticed, will alarm Flaming Fist Enforcers. Notes * The respective store file, STO1320, is already present in the original Baldur's Gate code, but isn't referenced by this storekeep or any other merchant in that game; instead, this storekeep shares his stock with the one from the Potion Shop (see also the bugs). *In that above mentioned original version of the store, the storekeep has a stock identical to others in the city, and he offers five large shields +1. When eventually opening doors in the Enhanced Edition, these are replaced by non-enchanted ones, as well as the amount of available throwing axes is now limited. Bugs * Though being a storekeep of his own in a General Store of his own in southeast Baldur's Gate, agreeing to trade with him in the original Baldur's Gate will give access to a store that – among others – shares its stock with the Potion Shop in southwest Baldur's Gate; "share stock" means, what is bought from this storekeep cannot be bought from the other one anymore and what was sold to him can be found with this one again. This is fixed in the Enhanced Edition – all stores have separate stocks. Category:Image needed Category:Bugs